Je te haïrais toujours
by violettepoete
Summary: Lily Evans détestera James Potter aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Lily Evans détestera James Potter aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra...

Genre: Romance

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

**Je te haïrais toujours**

Je déteste Potter. Et peu importe le nombre de verres de jus de citrouilles qu'il m'apportera dans une fête pour célébrer la victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch, ça ne changera pas.

Il est arrogant, pédant, hautain, borné et j'en passe. Je pourrais lui pardonner tous ces défauts, vraiment, s'il n'était pas aussi en partie responsable de ma brouille avec Severus. C'est de notre faute à tous les trois, sans aucun doute, et je ne nous le pardonnerais jamais. Potter me scrute fixement, à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la sortie, et je lui envoie un regard meurtrier.

Je bois un peu de jus de citrouille. C'est fou ce qu'il est amer... Je soupire, Potter m'observe encore. Je réalise alors.

Je ne le déteste pas. Bien sûr, il a des défauts, mais qui n'en a pas ? Et puis, il est intelligent, il faut bien l'avouer...

Je fronce les sourcils. Non. Je hais James Potter, point. Mais pourtant...

En colère contre moi-même, je secoue la tête et vide mon verre. Je ferme très fort les yeux. En les rouvrant, j'ai un léger vertige. Mon regard croise celui de James et mon cœur fait un bond. Alors, je comprends.

J'aime James Potter. Il est intelligent, charmant, plutôt drôle... Et c'est vrai qu'il m'a amené un jus de citrouille...

Quoi ? Je sursaute. Je déteste James Potter. Je le détestais hier, je le détestais il y a une heure, je le détestais il y a dix minutes. On n'attrape pas des sentiments comme par magie !

Mon cœur devient glacé et je me fige. Si. Si, on en attrape. Je regarde le gobelet dans ma main d'un air incrédule. Amortencia...

La rage me submerge et c'est tant mieux. Je préfère la rage à tout autre sentiment qui ne m'appartienne pas.

-Potter !

Je me précipite vers lui. Je vais le tuer. Jamais on ne m'a fait autant de mal. Il me regarde m'avancer, paniqué et je lui jette mon verre vide dessus.

-Tu m'as empoisonné !

-Viens, allons discuter dehors., dit-il très calme.

Il me prend la main et, une seconde qui lui suffit pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur, je perds la notion de tout. Oh, je l'aime, je l'aime tellement ! Sauf que je ne l'aime pas. Je le pousse en arrière et me colle contre le mur.

-Comment tu as osé faire ça ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais !

L'air infiniment triste, il sort sa baguette et je porte ma main à ma manche. Je frémis. Je ne l'ai pas. Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Elle est sur ma table de nuit, dans mon dortoir. Comment imaginer qu'on puisse être attaqué à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! Les bras ballants, les mâchoires serrés, le corps tendu comme un arc, luttant de toutes mes forces rien que pour contenir mon envie de me jeter dans ses bras, je demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Il ne répond rien, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je comprends et souffle.

-Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire...

Il hoche la tête et des larmes menacent de déborder de mes yeux. Je ne peux rien faire. Il est plus fort que moi et je ne peux prendre le risque de m'approcher. Crier ? Avec les bruits de la fête, qui m'entendra ? Je pleure silencieusement pour la personne que j'étais et qui va mourir ce soir, remplacée par une marionnette, par une fille qui fera ce qu'il voudra.

Il pointe sa baguette vers moi, résolument neutre.

-Oubliettes.

Tout est flou une seconde. Je relève la tête et sourit à James, contrite.

-Désolée. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-En fait, sourit-il (et qu'il est beau quand il sourit!), je me demandais si tu voulais faire un tour dans le parc.

J'acquiesce, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir. Je prends la main qu'il me tend. Oh, je l'aime tellement ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte avant qu'il était ce que je voulais de plus au monde ?

* * *

Deux innocents. Deux enfants, nés de deux unions qui ne se seraient jamais faites, nés de deux amours factices. Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort et le Garçon qui a survécu. Deux hommes identiques. La seule différence entre eux ?

Tom connaissait la vérité.

**...Fin...**


End file.
